Crisis at Hogwarts
by Larz
Summary: Harry has just spent the entire summer with the Weasleys. When he returns to Hogwarts he finds something, involving Hogesmade. Maybe even Voldemort? Will Harry be able to survive this one? Will some be able to handle the love? Please READ AND REVIEW! Than
1. The Beginning

****

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Do be careful, Ron and Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from inside the Burrow. Harry was spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. He was glad to be away from those awful Dursely's. Even though he had had his own room, he was stuck there until 'further notice'. 

At the moment Ron and Harry were ridding the garden from the pesky gnomes. "Five so far!" Harry yelled over to Ron as he swung his 6th gnome over his head. Ron and Harry were both going in to their 6th year of Hogwarts. They were due at platform 9 3/4 in about a week. And yet neither of them had gotten their supplies yet, although the supplies list had already arrived

They were to go get their supplies soon enough. Well, that was when Mrs. Weasley was actually able to get them. "Done with my side, Harry, what about you?" Ron was approaching Harry's 'side' of the garden.

"AlmostJust one" Harry pounced on the last gnome as he then began to toss it over his head. "Done!" Harry had successfully gotten his gnome on the other side of the fence. "Shall we go inside?" Ron nodded in agreement.

As they walked in they saw Ginny Weasley sitting at the kitchen table doing a bit of reading in the newspaper A new article had appeared:

****

'Hogesmade Closed Down'

Due to recent events the town of Hogesmade had been closed. It seems that someone broken into the bookshop and held up the cashier up in order to get over a thousand galleons. An anonymous person had used the Avra Cadavra spell at the man at the counter. Some people were standing right outside of the shop chatting as the UN-identified man came running out. They said they only caught a glimpse of him. They said he had a long black robe on, and no face that they could see. The Ministry of Magic hopes to catch this criminal. Until then, the town of Hogesmade has been closed down for further investigation, and for the safety of the Hogwarts' students.

A picture was below the article with many wizarding officers standing by with very worried looks on their faces. 

"Well, thank god it wasn't Diagon Ally!" Ron told harry in a quite unsure voice.

"Well, Ron, Ginny, and HarryWe had better be going to Diagon Ally! We need to get supplies! Not much time before your year at Hogwarts starts!" Mrs. Weasley was drying her hands off with a self-cleaning towel as she put on a slight smile.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all went upstairs to get their money. They might as well bring it, in case they wanted to buy something at the Quidditch shop or somewhere else. 

~*~*~*~

They all arrived at Diagon Ally by Floo powder. Once all of them had gotten out of the soft flames, they headed straight for Gringotts, wizard bank. 

Harry arrived at his vault first. He took out about 10 handfuls of gold galleons, bronze Knuts, and silver sickles. He still had heaps of wizard money, from what his parents had left him, before they died. At the last moment he decided to grab a couple of galleons for the Hogwarts Express.

When they arrived at the Weasley's vault, they had but only a few gold galleons, bronze Knuts, and silver sickles. He thought they must just have enough to get them their school supplies. Mrs. Weasley nearly took the whole lot of wizarding money, but she probably figured that she would need more later on. 

~*~

Once they had finished the last of their shopping for their teachers, among them, a new one (defense against the dark arts) Mr. Garb Fildyn, they decided to go to the Quidditch shop. There a new broom stood in the window, the White-Wing. This broom was the newest model, and better than ever, this broom by far was better than the Fire Bolt. This broom had everything you could want; streamline wood that polished itself, a seat cushion for those long Quidditch games, and more.

Neither Ron nor Harry ended up getting anything from the shop. Maybe some unfortunate accident would get him that broom, like before. But, if nothe would probably go get it himself that was if the price was lowered from what it was 750 galleons.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

****

/Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

A week had passed, as it was now time to board the Hogwarts Express. They had all packed their things the night before, and were ready to go back to the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley helped to UN-pack all their things from the new muggle car, the Ferrari. He had put a spell on it for unlimited car space, as he had done with his last muggle car.

Harry went first into platform 9 3/4. He went at a bit of a run, he was anxious to board the train and meet up with Hermione. Ron followed Harry unto the platform, then came Ginny. They said their good-byes and then they went to sit down in the back of the train.

Hermione was already there poised and waiting for them. She hugged Harry and Ron once they had come into the compartment. She then ushered them to sit down. Hermione sat across from the both of them. The train would be taking off in a couple of minutes.

~*~

The food cart came rolling around about an hour after the train had taken off. Harry bought the usual; chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, and some other things that you would be able to find for example: Zonkos. 

Hermione started the conversation first. "Did you hear about Hogesmade? It was all over the news"

"Yeah—" Ron was stuffing his face full of chocolate. "—I don't like it at ALL! —Unless they catch the criminal, we won't be able to go to Hogesmade! —Well that isUnless we sneak through that witch's hump thing. Or, do you reckon Snape's closed it off?" Ron was now rummaging through some more treats.

"Snape's probably already had it closed off, or guarded, either of those. Well, we know that we can always go through the Whomping Willow way" Harry was sitting back with a full expression on his face, he had eaten to much chocolate frogs.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as Harry spoke. "So what do you think Dumbledore will have us do when we are supposed to go to Hogesmade?" Hermione was now rummaging through a small bag she had brought with her.

"I don't know, Hermione. But, I'm sure he'll let us do something" Harry was looking at Ron now, who was also sitting back relaxing. There was only 2 more hours until they would arrive at Hogwarts. "But, the question is—who was that man who used the Avra Cada—" Harry broke off.

"Who know?" Hermione's nose now in a book, Which Witch is Which, "Maybe we will find out? Like we usually do?" Hermione let out a faint chuckle.

~*~*~*~

Ron was the first to spot the Hogwarts castle, Harry was sleeping, and Hermione was still reading her book, occasionally you heard some ooo's and ahh's coming from her. Ron woke them up.

"Harry! Hermione! We're nearly there!" Ron shook them as Harry as he was saying this. Hermione dog-eared her book and put it back in her bag. 

"Well then, I believe you two should put on your robessince we're nearly there. I'll wait for you in the next compartment." Hermione picked up her bag and headed to the room across from them.

As Harry and Ron slid on their robes, the train came to a screeching halt. A man's voice was echoing on the train, "We have arrived at Hogwarts, please step lightly as you get off the train. Your bags will be given to you soon enough." There was a faint click and the voice disappeared.

The students were then called out by grade. "Firs' years, follow me!" A deep voice sang from beside the Hogwarts Express. It was Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and teacher. All of the first years followed Hagrid to the boats on their way to Hogwarts.

The rest of the years were called off; 7th years, 6th years, 5th years, 4th years, 3rd years, and lastly 2nd years. Harry, Ron and Hermione met up in the line of 6th years when they were called. Everyone had smiling faces. That was with the exception of Draco Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. They were standing in the line with crossed arms, and with faces that looked like they had just eaten a lemon.

Professor McGonagall led them to the castle as she quickly gave out some instructions. She sometimes eyes Harry and Ron as she was talking.

~*~

They arrived at the Entrance in only a short time. McGonagall said, "Now, as all of you know, the sorting ceremony will start momentarily, when you enter you shall sit at your correct house table. The feast shall begin soon. 

And with that McGonagall opened the carved doors entering them into Hogwarts.


	3. The Feast

****

Chapter 3: The Feast

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked into the dining hall. It was magnificent; the ceiling was that of a very bright starry night with some candles floating in mid-air. They then went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was in the middle of Harry and Ron. Harry was next to Fred and George as Ron was next to Percy.

The whole dining hall was bustling with noise; Harry could hear some talking about the Hogesmade dilemma. Then everyone fell silent, Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table, he was about to make some announcements.

"Now, as you all know the Forbidden forest is STILL forbidden," Dumbledore eyed Harry and Ron from above his moon-shaped spectacles with a smile. "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacherMr. Garb Fildyn" 

Mr. Fildyn stood up at the teachers' table. He had emerald green eyes with blond hair, a curious mix. He stood at about 5' 9". He was wearing a navy blue robe with gold embroidery. He was very handsome. (Even more so than that of Gilderoy Lockheart!) 

Dumbledore silenced the applause for he should speak again, "I'm sure you've heard in the news that Hogesmade has been closed down," for those who were not informed before this had let out a soft 'awe', "Yes, yes I know, but we will be able to get back to Hogesmade as soon as the criminal is caught. Until then, Hogwarts will be under close security." He paused, "That is all, let the feast begin!" and with the wave of his hand all the food had filled up all of the plates and goblets.

Harry was upset about this, as was Ron. Hermione sat there seemingly UN-effected by this. "Hermione?! Aren't you the least bit upset about this? I mean, NO HOGESMADE!" Ron looked furious. Ron had already known about Hogesmade, but was even more upset because Hermione seemed to think differently.

"Well, Ron. Don't you think your being a bit over-reactive? I mean, ok, Hogesmade is closed. I'm SURE Dumbledore will have something for us to do" Her voice trailed off. Ron seemed to be a little cooled off after she said this.

"Pass me a chicken leg?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure" Hermione grabbed the plate and gave it to Harry. Instead of taking one, he took about five. Hermione looked disgusted. Her plate was full of vegetables.

~*~

Ron dropped his fork onto his plate. Hermione and Harry both looked up at him. Ron was sitting back rubbing his stomach. "What happened to you" Harry said with a slight laugh.

"I" Ron looked at Harry pleadingly. "Wanna go to the common room? Harry nodded in agreement. He too was full, he felt like he could not fit into his pants anymore. 

"What about you, Hermione? Do you want to go?" Harry looked at Hermione who was trying to eat the last off her plate.

"Sure, I think I've had enough." Ron and Hermione got up at the same time.

"After you my lady" Ron ushered her forward and bowed. Harry and Hermione both laughed. Hermione led the way, followed by Harry and Ron walking beside each other. Soon they were all walking side by side. 

~*~

They all arrived at the common room only moments later. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley accompanied them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were greeted, as they greeted their friends back as they went off to sit in three chairs around a small round table.


End file.
